Boda sin amor
by sakura-lu28
Summary: El día finalmente había llegado. Sería la esposa de Kohaku. Era lo mejor, después de todo nunca podría tener al hombre que realmente amaba… ¿o sí? AU/ Solo 2 capítulos!
1. Chapter 1

El constante ir y venir de la gente y los murmullos sin cesar, estaban causando que su pequeño dolor de cabeza alcanzara escalas monumentales. Por si fuera poco, el mantener una fingida sonrisa en los labios la tenía exhausta.

Estaba segura que si alguien más mencionaba nuevamente que mañana sería la mujer más feliz del mundo se pondría a gritar de frustración. De repente, una mano se deslizo por su cintura y la presiono contra un juvenil torso.

Kohaku la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Para mañana todo habrá terminado y finalmente serás mía.

Si sus palabras pretendían tranquilizarla, sucedió todo lo contrario. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que una atronadora voz resonó por encima del ruido.

—Rin—ella pegó un respingo y giro para encontrar unos ojos dorados perforando los suyos, en la esquina opuesta del enorme salón de la mansión. Cualquiera que lo viera, podría jurar que su rostro serio no dejaba translucir ni un solo pensamiento, pero para ella la orden en ellos era clara, esperaba que fuera inmediatamente hacia él.

—Kohaku, discúlpame un momento.

Hizo el intento de soltarse de su abrazo, pero él la tomo por la muñeca mientras fruncía el ceño. Ambos permanecieron ajenos a como el enorme cuerpo del hombre que los miraba como un halcón se había tensado de forma primitiva.

—No tienes por qué ir, Rin. No eres de su propiedad.

—Kohaku, por favor—suplicó. No tenía ánimos de pelear nuevamente por lo mismo.

—No—se envaró—. Entiendo que estés agradecida con él pero no tiene por qué tratarte así.

—Te prometo que no tardare—. Antes de que pudiera continuar alegando, se soltó con fuerza de su agarre y camino entre los ayudantes que terminaban de colocar las sillas para la ceremonia. Mientras se acercaba al causante de todos sus desvaríos mentales, comprobó que si no fuera tan atractivo, quizás ella se podría controlar un mejor.

Contrario a eso, Sesshomaru Taisho, era el sueño de cada mujer. Contaba con una altura impresionante que dotaba a su cuerpo delgado y atlético de elegancia y porte. En esos momentos, lucía un traje de tres piezas que lo hacía parecer lo que era, un hombre exitoso y rico, que se consideraba dueño y señor de todo sobre lo que gobernaba. Su largo cabello platinado era el delirio de toda mujer y sus ojos… dos orbes dorados que consumían el alma de quien se reflejaba en ellos.

Aunque también podían ser fríos como el hielo, como en esos momentos que la observaban. Si bien su pose parecía relajada, percibió tensión en su cuerpo.

—¿Sucede algo?—preguntó cuándo estuvo frente a él.

Él no contesto inmediatamente, en su lugar lanzó una mirada estrecha a Kohaku que había hecho que hombres menos fuertes retrocedieran y después la miro a ella.

—Son casi las nueve de la noche y la organizadora me ha informado que han terminado por hoy, así que dile a ese niñato que se esfume de mi propiedad hasta mañana.

Su voz destilaba fastidio por cada poro, pero también otra cosa. Cansada, se dijo que no tenía por qué analizar cada uno de sus movimientos y palabras. Ya no. Y ya que también deseaba estar sola, no protestó por ello, sino por su forma de llamarlo.

—No es un niño—protestó por décima ocasión rodando los ojos—. Tiene mi edad.

Hizo un sonido despectivo.

—Lo cual solo confirma mi suposición, puesto que tú también eres una niña. Una niña que no sabe lo que hace.

Ella alzó la barbilla, ofendida.

—Tengo dieciocho años y sé perfectamente lo que hago.

Sesshōmaru alzó una ceja y la miro fijamente.

—Eso es lo que tú piensas.

Por supuesto, en esa discusión no había ganador ni perdedor, así que hizo lo que le pidió y marcho inmediatamente a su habitación.

Una hora después, recién duchada y envuelta en un albornoz esponjado, Rin se dijo que estaba bien. Eso era lo quería, lo que había escogido. Cuando Kohaku había dado muestras de que sentía algo por ella, había sido ella quien le había preguntado qué tan serias eran sus intenciones y cuando él había contestado que deseaba convertirla en su esposa, había saltado abordo sin ni siquiera pensar.

En esos momentos, sin embargo, su grandiosa idea parecía una estupidez. Su estómago continuaba dando vueltas y la vista del hermoso vestido blanco que colgaba sobre el perchero, extendido en todo su esplendor, hacía que le dieran ganas de vomitar. Tan concentrada se encontraba, que no escucho cuando la puerta se abrió, mucho menos las pisadas sobre la alfombra, hasta que lo sintió detrás de ella.

Su corazón se saltó un latido y su aroma a almizcle la envolvió. Mordiéndose el labio para darse fuerza, se volvió para mirarlo.

— ¿Sucede algo?

La mirada en sus ojos no regalaba nada y ella se preguntó porque se sorprendía. Después de todo, era famoso por su mirada de hielo que intimidaba incluso a los adversarios más temibles. Jamás una sonrisa había cruzado por su rostro, y ni siquiera en esos momentos, donde se había desecho del saco y el chaleco del traje, lucía un poco relajado. En ocasiones lo había comparado con un animal, fuerte, fiero y siempre dispuesto a atacar.

Sesshōmaru extendió la mano y tomo su muñeca por el mismo sitio donde más temprano Kohaku la había retenido. Una pequeña marca roja se dejaba adivinar y la máscara de hielo cayó para mostrar una furia devastadora.

—Ese pequeño imbécil—siseó enfadado.

—Fue un accidente…—aseguró intentando justificarlo.

El hecho de que intentara minimizar la situación no hizo sino avivar su cólera.

— ¡No puedo entender que es lo que ves en él! Es un niño de mamá que siempre ha tenido todo a manos llenas. No sabe dirigir un negocio, se conforma con ser uno más en la nómina de su padre y lo único que hace es viajar por el mundo para gastar a manos llenas. ¿Qué fue lo que te enamoro de él? ¿Qué? ¡Dímelo, porque necesito saberlo!

¿Qué le sucedía? Jamás lo había visto comportarse así. Desde hacía ocho años, cuando solo era una niña de diez que había llegado a vivir a su casa, recordaba su semblante frío y serio, adusto. Nunca le había levantado la voz y mucho la había mirado así, como si estuviera sufriendo y ella fuera la causa de su dolor.

—Yo…—intentó hablar pero ninguna palabra abandono su boca.

Sesshōmaru fue hacia el vestido que había contemplado momentos antes y lo arranco con violencia del soporte para después lanzarlo al suelo, donde los metros y metros de satén y encaje formaron un enorme lío. Ella jadeo sorprendida, jamás había visto como perdía el control.

—¿Lo amas?

Pego un respingo al escuchar una crudeza en su voz que nunca había estado ahí.

—¿¡Si o no!?—finalmente alzó la cabeza y ella vio lo que intentaba ocultar. Su rostro estaba arrastrado por la furia, sus preciosos ojos dorados lanzaban llamas que la consumían.

Como… ¡Como se atrevía! ¡Era ella la que se moría por su amor no correspondido!

—¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia!—gritó con rencor—. Muy pronto me tendrás fuera de tu mansión y de tu vida, que es lo que vienes añorando desde que mis padres murieron y te dejaron como mi tutor.

Nunca jamás le había alzado la voz, pero se sintió mejor al hacerlo. Sin embargo, su pequeño acto de liberación no le duro mucho, en tres zancadas pisando el vestido blanco bajo sus pies, él la tomo de los brazos alzándola de puntas y la pego contra su torso.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando? ¿De dónde sacaste esa maldita idea?

Aturdida, intentó no levantar la cabeza para perderse en su mirada. Aun así, el aroma y calor de su cuerpo la distrajo. Él no había permitido que existiera un acercamiento como ese en el pasado, no al menos desde que había cumplido quince años y le había exigido con un gruñido que dejara de correr y lanzarse a sus brazos, cada vez que regresaba de un viaje de negocios.

La orden la había dejado callada y triste, pero como siempre le había obedecido. ¿Acaso no había hecho siempre lo que él le pedía? La único ocasión en que no lo había hecho fue cuando se empeñó en casarse con Kohaku. Finalmente, él solo había accedido cuando ella lo había amenazado con fugarse para hacerlo.

Empujando su pecho con fuerza, intento apartarse.

—No tengo porque darte explicaciones—. No solo no consiguió moverlo un centímetro, sino que además, él apreso sus muñecas con una sola mano y con otra la obligo a levantar el rostro y mirarlo.

—Lo harás—aseguró con una voz mortal—. O te juro que no respondo de mí.

Su cerebro le grito _peligro_ , pero estaba tan enfadada, tan… dolida, que no midió las consecuencias.

—¿O qué?—dijo con resolución. ¿Qué podría hacerle? Su indiferencia ya la estaba matando en vida.

Él no dijo nada más. Simplemente bajo la cabeza y reclamo su boca con un beso feroz. Ella jadeo y el movimiento fue aprovechado por él para colar su lengua dentro de su boca, haciendo que se olvidara de todo. No fue consiente cuando en lugar de intentar apartarse, lo abrazo por el cuello, mientras él la empujaba por el trasero para no dejar ningún espacio entre sus cuerpos. El aire escaseo pero eso no fue importante pues respiraban a través del otro. Su cuerpo vibró sin control alguno, tenía los pezones erguidos y cuando él empujo su erección contra su núcleo, finalmente despertó y se debatió con todas sus fuerzas para apartarlo.

— ¡No! ¡No! ¿Por qué me haces esto?—lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos— ¿Qué te he hecho yo para que me castigues?

— ¿Castigarte?—jadeo intentando recuperar el aliento. Tenía los labios hinchados y sabía que los suyos lucirían muy similares— ¡Maldita sea! Desde que te conozco lo único que he querido ha sido poner el mundo a tus pies, darte todo lo que desees.

—¿Dinero?—soltó una carcajada hueca—. Puedes quedarte con tus millones, no los quiero.

—¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres? ¡Dímelo!

—No, jamás me lo darías—susurró dolida.

Sesshōmaru tomo su mano y la deslizo por el hueco de su camisa, abriendo la palma justo sobre su corazón.

—¿Esto es lo que quieres? ¿Es esto?—exclamó— ¡Porque lo has tenido desde que cumpliste quince años!

Ella abrió los ojos, atónita.

—¿De qué estás hablando?—preguntó con temor.

—De que mi miseria termina aquí. Eres y siempre serás mía.

Sesshōmaru fue consciente de que la fachada detrás de la cual ocultaba todas sus emociones había caído. Durante tres años había estado a prueba de constantes risas, sonrisas, miradas y finalmente después de tantos golpes, había cedido.

No podía decir siquiera que lo lamentaba, pues no era así. Aquellos argumentos que en el pasado tenían un enorme peso sobre él; el que fuera menor de edad, la diferencia de doce años entre ambos, el que fuera su tutor, ahora nada de eso le importaba una mierda. ¿Cómo podría ser de otro modo si había estado a punto de perderla?

Gruñendo, la acerco nuevamente entre sus brazos y la beso. Esa vez ni siquiera lucho contra él, se aferró a su cuello y se alzó de puntas para tener mejor acceso a su boca. Sesshōmaru jamás había probado un sabor similar al suyo, como fresas, algo que lo estaba enloqueciendo pues él no toleraba nada dulce y sin embargo, ahora sabía que no podría vivir sin ella.

Era el momento, sería suya para siempre.

Continuara...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura! Y si tienen alguna duda o comentario, no duden en hacerlo llegar. Muchas gracias por leer la historia. Próximamente subiré el segundo capitulo, el cual será el último pues es una historia corta.

SALUDOS!

Sakura-lu28


	2. Chapter 2

**AVISO IMPORTANTE:** Esta historia contiene lemmon. Así que si no les gusta este tipo de lectura, absténganse de leerla.

¡Ojala la disfruten! Está un poquito largo.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Sesshōmaru supuso que era así como debería de sentirse el cielo si existiera. La fría losa que había mantenido su corazón aplastado durante tanto tiempo, finalmente había desaparecido.

La rabia, impotencia, enojo… ya no podía recordar nada más. Solo a la mujer que tenía en sus brazos. _Su mujer._

El dulce aroma que desprendía su piel lo estaba volviendo loco y le exigía actuar. Mientras sus labios devoraban esa boca de fresa, sus manos fueron a esa espesa y gloriosa melena con la que tanto había soñado. Sus hebras húmedas viajaron por sus manos y pensó en otra humedad que encontraría más abajo.

Ansioso y consiente de qué ella podría cambiar de parecer, procuró drogarla con su boca, mientras sin que lo percibiera, la acostaba sobre los metros de encaje, un inútil pedazo de tela que no permitiría que cubriera su piel nunca más.

—Eres deliciosa—murmuró sobre su boca. Sus ojos se encontraron un momento y vislumbró la pasión que reinaba en ellos. Satisfecho se hundió nuevamente en ella.

Con manos hábiles, encontró el cinturón de la bata y se deshizo de él, para después abrir las solapas. Sintió como el aire la abandono de golpe y huyo de sus labios.

—Sesshōmaru…—susurró nerviosa.

—Tranquila. Tranquila—sus ojos permanecieron en ella. No era necesario que le dijera que todo era nuevo. La conocía y sabía que no se había entregado a ese imbécil. Probablemente eso era lo único que lo había mantenido con vida, pues tenía el dinero, el poder y la inclinación para deshacerse de él.

Observando sus hermosos ojos castaños, decidió que era momento de poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

—¿Confías en mí?—preguntó con más aplomo de lo que sentía.

Jamás lo reconocería ante nadie pero temía su respuesta, pues sabía que no se había portado muy bien con ella últimamente. El último año había sido especialmente difícil, pues se la había pasado huyendo de su presencia, asustado y maravillado por partes iguales de los cambios en el cuerpo femenino. En su defensa, lo único que podía decir era que no soportaba verla en brazos de otro hombre y no poder tenerla.

Ella lo observó durante un largo instante, lo suficiente para que rompiera a sudar, y justo cuando pensó que moriría de un infarto, ella alzó su pequeña mano y acarició su mejilla. Un dulce y suave contacto que sin embargo lo encendió más allá de lo insoportable.

—Sí— solo esa simple palabra, casi como si ella supiera que en esos momentos era la responsable de hacer que el mundo rotara nuevamente para él.

—No te defraudare—prometió con pasión—. No de nuevo.

Ella sonrió.

—Lo sé.

Levantó la cabeza y rozo suavemente sus labios con los suyos, para después aspirar con fuerza. Asintió hacia él y Sesshōmaru supo que se entregaría a él sin reservas. Tragando con fuerza, continúo con su labor y finalmente hizo a un lado la molesta tela, dejando a su vista todo aquello que deseaba.

Ella era perfecta. Jodidamente perfecta. Mientras sus ojos se desviaban por todo lo que sería suyo muy pronto, los pensamientos de otras mujeres se desvanecieron. Comenzó por arriba, donde el grácil y delicado cuello lo invitaba a dejar sus marcas en él; los pechos eran altos y llenos, mucho más de lo que pensaba, ambos estaban decorados con unos pezones regordetes que hicieron que su boca se llenara de saliva, sin embargo, se recordó que había más y continuó por el vientre plano y delicado donde crecerían sus hijos. No pudo evitar colocar su enorme palma en él y comprobó lo que ya sabía, podía cubrir casi la distancia entre los huesos de sus caderas. Pensó que para tener a su bebé tendría que alimentarse mucho mejor y él se encargaría de eso con gran placer. Todo por verla redonda de su semilla. Sus ojos descendieron aún más y encontraron el tentador nido de rizos en sus piernas. Sintió bajo su palma como su respiración se volvió errática y sonrió al saber el efecto que podía causar en ella, sus hermosos pezones habían dejado de estar relajados y ahora parecían pequeñas fresas que se moría por probar. No obstante, se dominó y colocó un casto beso sobre cada pezón y en el terso vientre.

El jadeo que escapo de la boca femenina, puso a prueba su presencia, pues sentía como unas pequeñas gotas de líquido pre-seminal manchaban sus boxers. Hecho un vistazo a las largas piernas que muy pronto rodearían sus caderas y fue demasiado. Apretando los ojos con fuerza, fue él quien comenzó a tomar aire con grandes bocanadas. Solo hasta que se sintió nuevamente dueño de sí mismo, se permitió mirarla a los ojos.

Rin sonreía con dulzura, aunque sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas.

—Yo también quiero verte.

Sonriendo como un diablo, arranco los botones de la camisa y se deshizo de ella, contento al comprobar el brillo en los ojos femeninos al ver sus músculos. Se abrió el pantalón dejando en evidencia su estado de excitación y lo alejo de su camino. Ella miro sus boxers mientras mordía su labio, algo que solo hizo saltar su erección.

—Tócame—ordeno con voz gutural.

Ella saltó y lo miro a los ojos. Sabía que había sonado rudo, sin embrago no estaba molesto, era simplemente su forma de ser. Rin lo sabía, por lo que deslizo su mano hacia él y para su eterna sorpresa, no se conformó con acariciarlo por fuera, sino que coló su mano dentro de su ropa interior y lo tocó.

Un gemido ronco lleno la habitación, mientras un relámpago de placer lo cruzaba por entero. Entre sus ojos semi cerrados observó la expresión de deleite en el rostro femenino antes de comprender el poder que tenía sobre él. Eso le dio el valor de rodearlo con fuerza y ejercer presión, Sesshōmaru siseó entre dientes, mientras su frente brillaba de sudor. Temiendo haberse pasado de listo, tomo su pequeña mano y la alejo de su miembro, besándola.

—¿No te gusto?—preguntó ella con tristeza.

¿Qué no le había gustado? Mierda, había estado a punto de venirse en su mano.

—El problema es que quizás me gusto demasiado—confeso—. Pienso venirme dentro de ti y no en tu mano.

Su confesión hizo que se ruborizara y sus pechos se agitaron. Sesshōmaru la acostó nuevamente y se deshizo de su ropa interior, más tarde, mucho más tarde, ella podría jugar con él todo lo que quisiera. Estaría contento de extenderse en toda su altura para que ella investigara cada parte de su cuerpo, como él pensaba hacer con el suyo.

Se montó encima de ella, rodeándola con sus piernas y buscando su boca. La sintió vacilar para después finalmente rendirse a él. Sus bocas se separaron con un sonido acuoso y Sesshōmaru fue hacia sus pechos. Fascinado, sostuvo uno en su palma, notando su peso y suavidad. Incapaz de resistir más, llevo el pezón a sus labios y comenzó a succionar.

Rin se convulsiono en sus brazos, haciendo que su erección entrara en contacto con su vientre y entrepierna, dejando un pequeño rastro de semen. Su sabor y aroma lo envolvió y atacó con más fuerza, tomando en su boca lo más que podía, mientras su otra mano, brindaba atención al otro pecho. Cuando quedó mínimamente satisfecho, dio una larga lamida a su pezón, dejando su rastro de saliva por la suave piel. Ejerció el mismo procedimiento para el otro pecho, consciente de que de lo contrario se pondría celoso y una vez que termino, contempló su obra. Los dos hermosos pechos ruborizados y brillosos por su saliva.

Fue a su cuello, clavando sus dientes solo lo justo para dejar su marca y busco sus labios para distraerla de lo que estaba por venir. Su mano se deslizó más allá de su vientre y se enterró con delicadeza en el suave vello del pubis. Rin se estremeció y apretó las piernas.

—Ábrelas—gruño en su oído—. Muéstrame lo que es solo mío.

Ella tragó pero hizo lo que le pidió y abrió las piernas, haciendo sitio para su enorme cuerpo. Sesshōmaru se quedó sin aliento al ver la delicada carne rosa en su entrepierna. Se exhibía ante él en todo su esplendor y sin poderse resistir, la acarició con su pulgar.

—Sesshōmaru…—jadeo cuando toco su clítoris.

Él sonrió como un lobo que finalmente tiene a su presa justo donde quiere.

—Serás finalmente mía.

La distrajo nuevamente con besos, mientras sus enormes dedos acariciaban gentilmente su entrepierna. Si bien deseaba enterrarse en ella con toda su longitud, sabía que era la primera vez de su mujer y no quería lastimarla. Acaricio con un cuidado sorprendente sus pliegues, hasta que encontró la humedad necesaria para invitarlo a continuar. Con mucho cuidado introdujo la punta de su dedo medio para palparla. La sensible piel se cerró sobre él y lo hizo jadear, al pensar en lo delicioso del agarre que sería sobre su pene.

Sus besos se volvieron más feroces, al igual que las caricias en su espalda, pues Rin había comenzado a clavar sus uñas, conforme introducía más su dedo. En un momento dado, capto un atisbo de dolor en sus rasgos y se detuvo.

—He esperado este momento durante demasiado tiempo—colocó besos sobre su rostro y cuello.

—Hazme tuya, Sesshōmaru.

Un rugido triunfal vibró en su pecho. La obligo a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Siempre has sido mía, pero ahora lo serás para siempre, ¿entiendes?—su voz se endureció— ¡No podrás escapar de mí!

—Yo…

La sacudió.

—¿Lo entiendes, Rin?

—¡Sí!

La recompensó con un beso feroz antes de abrir un poco más sus piernas y restregar su miembro contra su carne. Rin jadeo en su boca y Sesshōmaru buscó su clítoris, acariciándolo hasta hacerlo crecer.

—Tengo que probarte—murmuró sobre la marca de su cuello, antes de morderla nuevamente.

Succiono sus pechos, beso su vientre y finalmente enterró la cabeza entre sus pliegues. Su color y sabor era hermoso. La primera vez que la probaba y sabía que nunca tendría suficiente. Utilizó sus labios para chupar la cumbre de su placer, mientras una de sus manos la mantenía en su lugar y la otra acariciaba un redondo pecho. Su olor lleno sus fosas nasales y sin pensarlo, introdujo la lengua en su pequeña apertura, haciéndola saltar.

Gruñendo con satisfacción, se dedicó a volverla loca de placer hasta que exploto en sus brazos y su sabor estallo en su boca. La lamió entera, y una vez termino hizo su ascenso del mismo modo, beso su vientre, succiono sus pechos y mordió nuevamente su cuello para finalmente besarla.

Estaba hermosa después del orgasmo. Las mejillas ardiendo, los labios rojos por morderlos, el cabello desordenado y los ojos satisfechos, lánguidos.

Colocó un beso duro en su boca.

—Es hora de que seas mía.

Abrió sus piernas para hacerse sitio y la miro a los ojos. Tomo sus manos y las coloco al lado de su cabeza, mientras comenzaba a empujar. Sus ojos se ampliaron con la primera intrusión y mordió su labio.

—Bésame, Sesshōmaru. Por favor, bésame.

Sus lenguas comenzaron su particular batalla y cuando sintió que chocaba contra esa delicada barrera, supo que debía actuar con rapidez. De una sola estocada cruzó su virginidad y se enterró hasta el fondo, convencido que sería mejor a ir lentamente y hacerla sufrir más.

Rin jadeo por aire y cerró los ojos, mientras una solitaria lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla. Sesshōmaru se apresuró a recogerla con la lengua, mientras hacia un control estoico al no moverse.

—Respira, Rin. El dolor remitirá pronto, lo prometo.

Ella finalmente abrió los ojos y lo miro.

—¿Ahora eres mío?

Él sonrió de medio lado, sin comprender como con solo tres palabras era capaz de llenar de luz su mundo siempre oscuro.

—Siempre he sido tuyo.

Sellaron esa particular promesa con un dulce beso, antes de que él comenzara a moverse con cuidado. Nada lo había preparado para lo que sentía. Su interior era estrecho, húmedo e increíblemente caliente. Su pene sufría cada vez que salía un poco de ella para después empujar nuevamente. Hecho un vistazo y se quedó sin aire al ver pequeñas marcas de sangre adornado su miembro. Feliz, como un macho orgulloso, la beso agradecido por haberlo esperado.

Ella lo abrazo con las piernas y acaricio su espalda, para después apretar sus nalgas, instándolo a ir más rápido. Si bien Sesshōmaru deseaba postergar su placer todo lo posible, el agarre sobre su pene era demasiado exquisito. Perdiendo el control, la tomo con fuerza de las caderas y olvidando su cuidado, empujo con fuerza una y otra vez, hasta que ella mordió su hombro y se vino al mismo tiempo que él bañaba su útero virgen con su semilla.

Todo su cuerpo sufrió de fuertes espasmos, mientras se descargaba dentro de ella, Rin también temblaba en sus brazos, sin fuerzas. Finalmente los dos permanecieron sin moverse, aún unidos, transpirados y con el cuerpo increíblemente sensible. Sesshōmaru se acomodó sobre sus pechos y cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo pesado que era, paso un brazo por sus caderas pegándola a él e invirtiendo posiciones. El movimiento hizo que se saliera un poco, pero Rin empujo hacia abajo y su pene nuevamente descanso en su interior, satisfecha, suspiro.

Él sabía que probablemente le ardía, pero no se separó de él por ningún motivo y debía admitir que era demasiado egoísta como para alejarse de ella. En pocos minutos, la sintió rendirse en sus brazos. Comprendió que aquello que le había dicho su padre tantos años atrás era cierto. Pues en ese momento, sabía que estaba sosteniendo a todo su mundo en sus brazos.

Finalmente, él también cayó dormido. Despertó horas después al sentirla moverse a su lado, presionando sus redondeces contra él como si supiera que la protegería con su vida, lo cual era cierto, excepto de una cosa, él mismo. Se alejó con cuidado de ella y la tapo con la sabana de seda que en algún momento había tomado de la cama y fue hacia el baño.

Encontró un suave paño y tardo varios minutos en tener la temperatura adecuada en el agua para humedecerlo. Volvió hacia su mujer y con cuidado, extendió sus piernas para limpiarla.

—¿Maru?—murmuró a través del sueño.

Él sonrió, hacía años que no lo llamaba así.

—Mmm…

—¿Qué haces?

—Quiero que estés fresca.

Finalmente, abrió sus preciosos ojos y el calor trepo a su rostro, con satisfacción, Sesshōmaru comprobó que sus senos también eran capaces de ruborizarse.

—Puedo hacerlo yo.

—Pero lo hare yo.

Ella hizo un puchero, aunque después sonrió.

—Eso quiere decir que después te limpiare yo a ti.

¿Cómo había podido olvidar que lo tenía envuelto alrededor de su pequeño dedo?

Después de que ambos estuvieron limpios, marcho nuevamente al baño para abrir los chorros de presión y preparar la bañera. Rodó los ojos al ver el jabón líquido que le encantaba a Rin y era innegablemente femenino. Decidió que le importaba una mierda oler todo el día a vainilla con tal de bañarse con ella, así que hecho una considerable cantidad en el agua.

Volvió por ella y la alzo en brazos, contento con la forma en que se abrazaba a él, como si su cuerpo pequeño y menudo hubiera sido creado especialmente para ello. Una vez que ambos estuvieron hundidos en la espuma, ambos cuerpos se relajaron. Sesshōmaru la colocó nuevamente sobre él, acariciando perezosamente su suave piel.

— ¿Qué pasara mañana?—aunque intentara esconderlo, sonaba mortificada.

Continúo acariciando su largo cabello, mientras echaba un vistazo al reloj de encima del tocador.

—Saldremos en una hora a tomar el jet privado.

—¿A dónde iremos?

—A donde desees—se encogió de hombros—. Solo toma en cuenta que será el sitio donde nos casaremos.

—¿De-e verdad?

Ese leve tartamudeó lo puso en alerta, irguiéndose en un segundo, la tomo de la barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo.

—¿Creíste que no te ataría a mí por todos los medios posibles?

Las mejillas femeninas estaban ardiendo.

—Yo…

—Podrías llevar a mi bebé ahora mismo en tu vientre—apuntó con suavidad.

Rin abrió los ojos, atónita. Su mano voló a su vientre plano como si no pudiera creerlo.

—¿Crees que…

Sesshōmaru asintió.

—Quizás, sino lo más probable es que cuando volvamos lo estés.

Con esa declaración, se acostó nuevamente y la llevo a sus brazos, notando que probablemente nunca más sería capaz de descansar si no la tenía a su lado.

—Tengo que hablar con Kohaku.

Sesshōmaru se puso tensó.

—No será necesario, le enviaremos un mensaje.

—¿Un mensaje?—Rin se alzó sobre su regazo, moviendo su largo cabello hacia atrás—. Debes estar bromeando.

Él alzó una ceja arrogante.

—¿Alguna vez me has visto bromear?

Rin mordió su labio.

—Maru, no puedo enviar un mensaje a Kohaku. Necesito hablar con él. Dios, los preparativos, los invitados a la boda…—exclamó estresada.

Él detuvo su angustia con un beso duro en los labios llenos.

—Todo se cancelara. No tienes por qué preocuparte por eso. Fue él quien se empeñó en una enorme ceremonia. Tú solo deseabas algo sencillo.

—Aun así. Lo convertiré en una burla. ¿Puedes imaginar la humillación que sentirá?

—Por supuesto que no. Si es un hombre, lo aceptará con dignidad. Después de todo, perdió ante el mejor.

Ella lo miró con la boca abierta.

—¿Y dices que nunca haces bromas?

Sesshōmaru la miro un eterno momento antes de atacarla.

—¡No! ¡Cosquillas no!—exclamó Rin, en medio de carcajadas.

—Entonces admite la verdad. Admite que soy mejor que él.

—¡Lo eres! ¡Lo eres! ¡Eres el mejor del mundo!—satisfecho, cesó su ataque de cosquillas y marco nuevamente el cuello femenino, hociqueando como un animal.

—Aun así, hablare con él.

Sesshōmaru abrió los ojos, fastidiado.

—Estás loca si piensas que voy a dejarte verlo a solas.

—Maru…

—Ni siquiera hagas el intentó de fruncir los labios. Dije que no y así se hará. Además, ese pequeño imbécil no merece tu consideración.

—Por supuesto que sí.

Viendo que no cedería, suspiro pesadamente.

—¿Jamás te preguntaste porque te propuso matrimonio tan rápido?

—¿Cómo?—Rin lo pensó un momento y después negó con la cabeza.

—Planear una boda en un mes no es algo común. Además en el instante en que comenzó su amistad contigo lo mande investigar.

—¡Maru!

—No me arrepiento de nada—aseguro arrogante—. El caso es que encontré información sobre la empresa familiar.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Al parecer han llevado una vida de derroche demasiado tiempo y eso finalmente les paso factura. Están en la quiebra.

—Pero… eso no es posible. La boda, los arreglos… Kohaku jamás mencionó nada.

—Claro que no. No le convenía. Hasta ahora solo han estado sobreviviendo por medio de préstamos pero todo tiene un límite. Cuando me pidió que le diera los datos de tu abogado para conocer los términos de tu herencia, le informe con lujo de detalles que no podrías hacer uso de ella hasta que tuvieras veintiuno. Solo te diré que no reacciono muy bien.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Sesshōmaru cerró los ojos un momento y al abrirlos la miro con intensidad. Los preciosos ojos castaños brillaban con intensidad, los tiernos labios estaban hinchados a causa de los besos, los pechos tenían marcas de su boca…

—Porque temí que lo amarás.

Ella jadeo.

—Tú… ¿tenías miedo?

Él asintió. Nadie, solo ella, sabía lo que le había causado esa declaración. Era un hombre duro que jamás se doblegaba por nada y ante nadie. Mucho menos reconocía sus debilidades como si no tuviera ninguna. Sin embargo, le acababa de confesar que ella era su mundo entero.

—Es por eso que te pido que no lo veas nunca más.

Rin sonrió, una dulce y tierna sonrisa.

—Está bien.

Sesshōmaru suspiro, contento. No tenía caso decirle como la pequeña escoria le había exigido un auténtico dineral para sus gastos mientras pudiera gastar la herencia. Él se había asegurado de que invirtiera todo lo que le quedaba en una boda que jamás se celebraría, también se había ocupado, sin que Rin lo supiera, de no invitar a sus conocidos y amigos.

—Olvídate de él para siempre. Y bésame.

No tuvo que decirlo nuevamente, Rin lo abrazo por el cuello y beso amorosamente su rostro para después seducirlo con su lengua. El contacto de los sedosos pechos contra su piel le aviso que probablemente no estarían listos en una hora para salir.

De todos modos, no importaba. El futuro los esperaba como una sombra en el horizonte que apenas comenzaba.

—Te amo, Sesshōmaru.

Él sonrió contra sus labios. Más tarde, se prometió. Más tarde le entregaría el anillo de su familia y la haría su esposa en una íntima ceremonia. Después de todo, el número de invitados no importaba, pues era una _boda por amor._

 **FIN**

-O-O-O-O-O-O

¡Hola! Espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura. Me ha encantado esta pequeña historia de los dos, pues es una pareja que amo y espero que a ustedes también.


End file.
